Series 6
The sixth season of the television series aired in 2002. There were twenty-six episodes, all narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, with Alec Baldwin narrating the US episodes. Episodes * Salty's Secret - Salty the Dockyard Diesel is dismayed when he's sent to work at the quarry. * Thomas and the Jet Engine - Gordon boasts about being the fastest engine on Sodor, but Thomas soon proves him wrong. * Harvey to the Rescue - The engines tease Harvey for his unusual appearance, but he soon proves his worth. * No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky is in a worse mood than ever when he's stuck with Salty, Bill and Ben for the night. * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (A Bad Day for Harold) - The Church fete is approaching, but Harold isn't having a good day. * Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Lorry) - When he breaks down near an old shed, Thomas discovers a disused lorry named Elizabeth. * The Fogman - The Fat Controller replaces the fogman with a foghorn, but regrets his scruples when the foghorn creates trouble for Thomas. * Jack Jumps In (Jack Goes To Work) - Jack the front loader is eager to be Really Useful, but soon learns his mistake. * A Friend in Need - Jack tries to prove his worth after Ned nearly causes an accident. * It's Only Snow - Thomas encounters trouble in the snow. * Twin Trouble - Donald and Douglas fall out after an accident. * The World's Strongest Engine - Diesel returns in Henry's absence and tries to prove once for all that diesels are stronger than steam engines. * Scaredy Engines - Thomas teases Percy, but when they're sent to the Smelters to collect a special load, Thomas gets his just desserts. * Percy and the Haunted Mine - Percy is spooked by a mine that sinks into the ground. * Middle Engine - Arry and Bert play tricks on Percy and James by shunting trucks in front of them. * James and the Red Balloon - Thomas and James are scared a hot-air balloon will steal their passengers. * Jack Frost - James is frightened when he sees a snowed-under Percy and mistakes him for Jack Frost. * Gordon Takes a Tumble - Salty gives Gordon advice, but Gordon refuses to listen and pays for it. * Percy's Chocolate Crunch - Percy complains when he is restricted to one washdown a day, but gets dirtier than ever when he takes a load of sugar to the chocolate factory. * Buffer Bother - Bill is jealous when Ben gets brand-new buffers. * Toby Had a Little Lamb - Duck is unable to get to Farmer McColl's field, so Toby must rescue the lambs before they freeze. * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak - Thomas is proud when he gets to transport the famous singer Alicia Botti instead of Percy, but soon learns his lesson. * Edward the Really Useful Engine - Edward is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping Gordon and Duck with their heavy trains. * Faulty Whistles Duncan loses his whistle, and his new one is very musical. * Rusty Saves the Day Rusty helps mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line with Elizabeth's help. * Dunkin' Duncan Duncan gets too impatient at the incline and falls into a muddy ditch. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Troublesome Trucks *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Sir Topham Hatt *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *George *Cranky *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Stepney Characters Introduced * Salty * Harvey * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Max * Ned * Oliver (The Pack) * Kelly * Isobella * Byron * Miss Jenny * Cyril the Fogman * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * Molly